Ben 10 Hyper Force Episode 1
Episode 1 ''Beginning of the Destruction'' Two years after defeating Agregor… A planet ,in other End of Universe ,falls into a Black Hole. Before the accident there was a very bad epidemics in one of the other part of the planet, millions of had died in it on the other side of the planet there was a new technology discovered which could combine biological bodies and virtual pc programs. After the crash when the whole planet was eaten by the black hole but something happened from which the black hole collapsed , after some time a very small , almost invisible thing , came out from the rubble of the black hole. It was almost 100 times smaller than a normal virus. It changed its shape every nanosecond. This was the birth of universe's most dangerous being. After a while it started to go and conquer planets and galaxies. In a month it had conquered 32 galaxies. It was a half cyber virus and half biological. After defeating a creature it scanned its DNA and when it was in a creatures body it could transform into any of the scanned aliens. Then it saw our Milky Way galaxy and started to go towards planet Primus. At that time it 26 billion DNA’s. On the other hand it was night and Ben was Sleeping , suddenly Azmuth appeared in Ultimatrix. Azmuth: Wake up Tennyson, do you know what is happening in the Universe? Ben: ... uh who's it? , Azmuth! what’s up now? Azmuth: Ben you must hurry get ready in a minute I am teleporting you here. Azmuth Disappears. Ben: Hey don’t go tell me what’s happening... Ben teleports to Planet primus Azmuth’s headquarters. Ben: Why did you call me ? Azmuth: Show me Your Ultimatrix I have to make some changes. Ben: Here Azmuth: Code 1011001010 Unlock New Alien . Code 23750. Ultimatrix: Moving Alien 23750 into access list. Security Overdrive? Azmuth: Yes . Ultimatrix : Running Test. Please Enter a name. Azmuth: Diamograb. Ben transforms into Diamograb. Diamograb: Cool….. Azmuth: You can cut though any dimension . You could Even teleport but don’t try to time travel be careful. Diamograb: Now what? A servant comes in. Servant: Sir in the west city Ansophobians are going out of controls and we have seen some of the civilians transformed into Ansophobians they are out of control. they are going towards river prime Diamograb: What are Ansophobians? Azmuth: Anso means The masters of Death and Phobians mean Creator of phobias. Ghostfreak belongs to their species.. Diamograb: I’ll take care of them Diamograb teleports to west city. Diamograb: Hello Ansophobians. Ansophobians starts staring at Diamograb and rushes towards him. Azmuth appears in ultimatrix Azmuth: Just send them here. Diamograb: ok. Diamograb tears apart air creating portals to headquarters , then jumps up and creates a portal in sky which send heat and light making Ansophobians weak. Diamograb: You are nothing I’ll kick you right in there. Diamograb Jumps behind the Ansophobians and pushes them in the portals. Diamograb: I have to end it quickly , I don’t have much time. Diamograb tears air around him blows it around him creating a wave , which sends all monsters to the headquarters. Azmuth: Good work ben , now come back. Ben teleports to headquarters back. Azmuth: It is weird, they transformed into greymatter and I checked them they are infected with some virus but the virus is different every time I checked it. Ben: I have never heard of that kind of virus. Azmuth (showing a green disc) : I will research on it and I will soon find a cure but before I have to make ultrimatrix independent along with few upgrades... Ben: Ok do it. Azmuth (while inserting the new disc): After this you must return back. Ben: But what about you? Azmuth: Don’t worry about me , I would be back later. You have my DNA. Done… The door blasts and lot of Ansophobians come in rushing Azmuth: Ben you must go!! Ben: But Azmuth you….. Ultimatrix follows Azmuth, command and teleports to Earth On Earth it is morning.... If you like this and want more or for any suggestions... Email me : Tapasvi1997@gmail.com Website: http://ben10teenfanfiles.webs.com Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/tapasvi7 Thank you for reading :) Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:New Ben 10 Category:New Aliens Category:News Pages Category:Series Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Species Category:Specials